


Assistant Fire Chief of Station 12

by Tbiz



Series: Firefighter AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is so hot right now, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Firefighter Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is a panic gay, Sexy Times, Shy Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz
Summary: Everyone knew that the hottest firemen were from Station 12. And Magnus wants to get his firefighters calendar signed. He just didn't expect that he'd get more than a signed calendar...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Firefighter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029906
Comments: 47
Kudos: 210
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Assistant Fire Chief of Station 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spicynipples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicynipples/gifts), [Teal_The_Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/gifts), [Princess_Kopyytko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/gifts), [Vallier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallier/gifts), [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing something that falls under the MATURE category!!!! Thanks to everyone who's always so supportive of my works! This one's for you guys! <3

_**{Moodboard by the incredibly talented brightasstars}** _

It all started when Ragnor gave him a Calendar for his birthday as a gag gift. But it wasn’t just a calendar. It was a firefighter’s calendar, showcasing the local firemen in the town. And everyone knew that their town had the hottest firemen. Magnus had rolled his eyes at Ragnor, throwing the calendar on the table as if he had no interest in it.

But if he flipped through it, in the privacy of his bedroom, drooling over the half-naked firemen carrying adorable puppies, well, that was a secret he wasn’t willing to tell.

“Hey Magnus, the Hots are going to do a demonstration outside the fire station this weekend. There’s probably going to be a hot firefighter carwash demonstration too. Where’s that calendar I gave you? You can go and get it signed while you’re at it,” Ragnor smirked at him.

The Hots. Yep, the firemen even had a nickname. It was absolutely ridiculous.

“Why are you so obsessed with the firemen, Ragnor? If you keep talking about it, Catarina will think you’re the gay one.” Magnus scoffed.

Ragnor’s eyes widened in horror. “N-no, that absolutely cannot happen! Don’t tell Catarina I got you that calendar!”

Ragnor had been pining after Catarina for god knows how long. And Magnus knew that Catarina also felt affection for his best friend. Those two were idiots and Magnus thoroughly enjoyed watching them pretend they didn’t care for one another. One could say it was payback for Ragnor’s constant teasing.

But if he walked down to the fire hall on Saturday, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of The Hots, well… Ragnor didn’t need to know that either.

There was a line up of parents and kids running around and Magnus froze in horror. _Oh god, this was a demonstration for children and not a firefighter charity car wash._ The embarrassment that burned on his face was hotter than any of the firemen standing there. _Damn it, Ragnor! He was going to kill him!_

“Hello there!” A low voice came from behind. Magnus turned and his eyes locked on a pair of stunningly blue eyes. The man looked familiar, but Magnus couldn’t quite place where he had seen him before.

The man was tall, very muscular, and he had a stunning smile. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of firefighting pants. And that was when Magnus realized who this man was. He was Mr. July. Magnus’s face burned again when he remembered he had seen this man shirtless in the calendar. Oh god, the muscles that rippled under the tight white shirt was enough to make Magnus's mouth water.

“Are you here to check out the demonstration?” The gorgeous firefighter asked.

Magnus flushed. “Y-yes, yes I’m here to check out you, I mean, your demonstration, if you are uh the one demonstrating.” Magnus coughed.

“Are you here with your little ones?” The man’s blue eyes looked left and right.

 _Right. A demonstration for toddlers._ Magnus mentally kicked himself.

“Y-yes. I am. Um, yes, I’mhere with my uh partner and little one.” Magnus blurted out. _Oh my god, what was he doing?_

An odd expression flashed by the firefighter’s eyes but was replaced quickly by a soft smile. “Well, I do hope you and your family enjoy our Firefighter’s Day celebration today! Thank you so much for coming!”

Magnus just nodded and flashed an awkward smile, and no he did not check out the fireman’s ass as he walked away.

“Still can’t find your partner and child?”

Alec wasn’t stalking the gorgeous Asian man. No, he absolutely wasn’t. _That man, is a married man,_ Alec reminded himself.

“O-oh, h-hello again,” The man chuckled nervously while reaching up a ring adorned hand to fiddle with his ear cuff.

Alec swallowed hard. Fuck that was so hot. How had he not noticed the man had piercings? M _arried, Alec. Married!_ But because when did the heart ever listen to the brain? Never. And so Alec flashed his biggest smile as he extended his hand.

“Alec Lightwood, Assistant Chief of Station 12, Badge Number 1269.”

Magnus choked on his lemon water. _Head, out of the gutter, NOW, Magnus bane!_

The man looked at him, amused. And Magnus quickly recovered, reaching out to return the handshake. The man’s grip was firm, and it sent sparks down his entire body. His mind instantaneously conjured up some mental images of that same hand touching other parts of his body and Magnus quickly jerked his hand away.

“I-I should uhh get going,” He stammered. His face was beet red and he practically spun around and ran in the opposite direction, tripping over his own feet.

Alec watched, amused as the man ran away from him. Though he was slightly disappointed because he still had not gotten a name. He brought his hand up to his face, a small smile dancing on his lips. There was something intriguing about that Asian man with a sexy faux hawk and glittery eyeshadow. Alec had his suspicions that he wasn’t actually married. Because a married man wouldn’t be blushing to the high heavens at him, right?

_What the hell is wrong with you, Magnus Bane!_ Magnus kicked himself mentally. This was the most inappropriate place to be having inappropriate thoughts! He had to get out of here, stat!

Magnus didn’t even take one step before a loud announcement echoed through the loudspeaker.

“Thank you everyone for coming to the Firefighter Meet and Greet! Parents, please kindly clear the area as our Adults Firefighter Night will be beginning shortly. We will be kicking off with a firefighter charity car wash on the west end of the parking lot shortly!”

Alec walked into the cheering crowd of women. He flashed his most dazzling smile as he posed in front of the firetruck, while the girls screamed and cheered, and cameras flashed. He then bent over the front of the truck seductively, sticking his backside out and creating more screams. This was his favourite part of Firefighter Day. He lived to please all the beautiful ladies in the crowd. And the occasional men, if there were any. Alec looked out into the crowd, getting his hopes up to see if he could see the familiar spiky-haired Asian man. And there he was, standing in the back all alone. Alec smiled. Gotcha. _Married, my ass!_

And so he kept his eyes locked on Magus the entire time. His subordinates took turns spraying him with jets of cold water, and it wasn't long before his white tank was completely soaked. Tearing the offending garment off, he threw it at the crowd, and the girls went wild. But Alec never left those dark hazel orbs out of his sight.

Magnus got caught. He thought he would just hide in the back behind all the screaming ladies, but the Assistant Fire Chief of station 12 had seen him immediately. Magnus tried to look away, but the man was ruthless. He stared intently at Magnus, gyrating his hips seductively while pulling off his wet tank.Magnus couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming down the man’s smooth, tanned, muscular chest. All the way down to the evident bulge in those pants. And Magnus almost fainted because his blood had rushed down south.

The show ended and Magnus turn tailed to run out of there. _Why oh why did he commit himself to this torture?_ He was red in the face, hot in all the wrong places, and now he was the one who needed to be hosed down with ice-cold water.

“Leaving so fast?”

Magnus froze. Oh n _o no no no no!_ He slowly turned around and there stood Firefighter Lightwood in all his half-naked glory, hair dripping into those piercing sapphire blue eyes.

“Uh, yeah, um…” Magnus stammered, tongue-tied and blushing furiously.

“At least tell me your name before you leave?” Alec asked, and Magnus was a bit surprised to hear a hint of shyness in the man’s voice.

“S-sorry. It’s Magnus.” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid the man’s eyes, and he ended up staring right at that broad chest. His heart beat wildly in his chest. 

“Magnus,” The firefighter purred, and the way it came out of his lips made Magnus shiver even though his body was burning up.

“So, tell me, Magnus. Do you really have a partner and child to get back to?”

Magnus swallowed hard as his face flushed. He slowly shook his head, embarrassed.

“M-my friend gave me this calendar and he told me to get it signed, and so that’s why I’m here.” He explained lamely.

Alec took a step forward, and soon they were just inches apart. “So,” he said huskily, “you want me to mark it up?”

Magnus paled. “Y-yes. Um..” He scrambled to grab the calendar out of his messenger bag, but Alec placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

“I want to mark up something else, though.” Alec leaned in and whispered into Magnus’s ear, causing Magnus to tremble.

Alec gently caressed Magnus’s arm, his eyes soft and gently, yet filled with want and lust.

“I’m not usually like this, but there’s just something about you.” Alec breathed, “You make my entire body light up like fire. And I can’t stop,” Alec leaned back, his eyes locking on Magnus’s, “I can't stop looking at you. How unbelievably gorgeous you are.”

Magnus blushed.

“Y-You're just saying that. Everyone knows that the firemen of Station 12 are the hottest in town.” Magnus looked down and shuffled his feet

Alec placed a finger under Magnus’s chin and tipped his head up. “No one even comes close to you, Magnus.”

And suddenly all Magnus could feel were soft lips pressed firmly against his, as the strong firefighter pushed up against him. Magnus instantly melted under Alec’s ministrations, and he almost forgot that they were still out in public. Almost.

His eyes widened as he broke off the kiss, quickly looking around. Thankfully nobody was around.

Alec watched him, amused. He smiled as he placed a hand on Magnus’s cheek, caressing it lightly. “If you want to, we can continue this in my room, where no one will bother us...”

Magnus bit his lip and slowly nodded as he looked away sheepishly.

Alec let out a low growl as he picked the younger man up bridal style. Magnus’s lips were exactly as he imagined it. Pillowy soft and leaving him wanting more. The shyness that emanated from the man set his loins on fire and unleashed the possessive beast within him.

Magnus yelped in surprise as the strong firefighter lifted him up into his arms like he weighed nothing. His breathing laboured as he took in Alec’s strong and defined jawline, the dark eyelashes that stood in contrast to those azure blue eyes, the dark hair that tumbled lazily off to the side. This was a real-life Adonis, and Magnus was in his arms. He was going to get wrecked.

Alec kicked down the door and laid Magnus gently on the bed. Magnus’s heart filled with warmth by how gentle the fireman was. He didn’t have time to take in his surroundings because once he heard the sound of the door being locked, Alec was on him like a lion pouncing on his prey.

Magnus’s lips were once again assaulted by Alec’s firm kisses. His lips parted and the hot fireman pushed his tongue in, running along the roof of Magnus's mouth. Magnus moaned as he writhed beneath the strong firefighter. Alec wasted no time in ridding Magnus of his shirt, hissing as the cool metal necklaces around the Asian man’s neck grazed him.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Alec gasped out as he moved his knees to open up Magnus’s thighs, slotting himself in between.

Magnus closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt pressure against his groin. Alec’s member was hard, and he was the reason for it! Magnus had never felt so wanted and so loved. Suddenly, Alec laid assault to his ears, sucking and nibbling at his earlobes, and Magnus groaned. His ears were one of his most sensitive areas and Alec had found it with ease. The firefighter then snaked a hand between their bodies and rested along the edge of Magnus's jeans. Buttons were unbuttoned, belt buckles unbuckled, and soon, Magnus was lying on the bed naked,spread-eagled and ready to get wrecked.

Alec placed a heated kiss on Magnus’s lips before moving off just enough to take off his suspenders and shimmy out of his firefighter pants. Magnus watched hungrily as Alec kept his eyes focused solely on him the entire time, and it lit something in his heart, something he had never felt before.

“‘So, Magnus.” Alec said huskily, “you do remember my badge number right?”

Magnus gulped as he nodded slowly, his eyes hungrily trailing downwards. “You are 1269...”

“Damn right I am.” And with that, Alec flung himself on top of the other man.

The only fire in town that day was in Station 12’s Assistant Fire Chief’s room. Two bodies moved as one, as Magnus lost himself in the throes of fiery passion, wrapped in the arms of Alec Lightwood. Alec made love to him, in ways that no other lover had ever done. Magnus left an indentation into the thin mattress as the muscular firefighter pressed into him from behind, over and over again, marking him up just as he had promised.

And when he gingerly sat down in his seat across from Ragnor during breakfast and winced, well, Magnus wouldn’t see the telltale smirk that Ragnor had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> BADGE NUMBER ONE TWO SIXTY-NINE. WHO GOT THAT TERRIBLE PUN? XD!!  
> Okay I'm way too embarrassed now and finding a rock to hide under! Comments and critiques are welcome as this was my first time writing a bit more steamier!!! <3 Thank you guys for reading!!!


End file.
